la poción de amor
by mayura.karin
Summary: ¡harry ah derrotado a voldemort! Ahora el trio se encuentran en su último año en hogwarts disfrutándolo, pero lo que no se esperan es que después de un inesperado accidente con ciertas pociones de amor en la comida toda la escuela este de cabeza. Sentimientos desenfrenados, las ganas de estar uno con otro empiezan a sentir todos y si se unen a sus deseos ¡¿se casan?
1. Travesura realizada

**Hola chicos, para los que quieran ver este fic, adelante, este es corto va a ser como de 7 cap mas o menos y lo mejor que en mi compu ya está acabado disfrútenlo.**

**No soy dueña de los personajes de Harry potter, que son de j.k rowling. Pero de la historia sí. **

**Por cierto aquí no murió ni snape, lupin, sirius, tonks, albus, alastor y Fred. Si me falta otro bueno se me pasó. **

**Por cierto en esta historia Fred y George a obligación de su madre furiosa entran al último año a cursarlo sino no siguen con los sortilegios weasley que ahora está a cargo lee mientras ellos no están.**

**.**

**Travesura realizada**

.

El último año para Harry potter y sus amigos, el derrotar al señor oscuro hizo que todos estén de fiesta por varios días, fue así como hace 18 años cuando se creyó que se había destruido a Voldemort, pero esta vez para siempre. Pero esta vez era más grande y por más tiempo hasta los muggles se preguntaban qué estaba pasando por todo el mundo.

Ahora después de tanto júbilo, un pasó y hogwarts en un santiamén se reconstruyó las partes derrumbadas.

Los primeros días al entrar a hogwart llegaban todos muy emocionados y la bienvenida fue la mejor.

Albus presentó a Sirius como el nuevo maestro de duelo, mientras que a Lupin para desgracia de Snape de nuevo el maestro de defensas contra las artes oscuras.

El banquete fue de lo mejor y todos querían saludar al gran Harry potter y sus amigos que ayudaron a derrotar al señor oscuro.

Habían regresado todos a retomar el año que perdieron por la guerra muchos por querer ir a su escuela por última vez con un gran recuerdo y otros arrastras de una insistente Hermione Granger.

El año iba pasando y la fiesta de san Valentín estaba exactamente a una semana , todos lo esperaban con júbilo.

-No puedo creer que el año está pasando tan rápido –dijo ginny con un poco de tristeza a lado de Harry en la sala de griffindor en un sillón frente a sus amigos Hermione y Ron.

-Bueno si, pero no podemos decir que no nos divertimos antes de ir a trabajar –dijo hermione sonriendo.

-A ti te falta un año mas ginny no te puedes quejar –dijo ron con una mueca, pero luego su rostro se congestionó- no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir, no me quiero ir.

-Estas pasando mucho tiempo con hermione al final falta que te guste mucho estudiar –dijo Harry soltando una gran carcajada.

-que gracioso –dijo fulminarlo con la mirada pero se detuvo al ver la mara cara de hermione de furiosa e indignada- no... bueno... no es malo estudiar... pero... hay no es lo mío hermione.

-Si ron –dijo ella sonriendo después de un suspiro.

-Ya se nos hace tarde para ir a clases –dijo Harry viendo la hora- no vemos luego ginny.

Le dio un beso en el cachete y ron lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y hasta carraspeó pero le golpeó hermione.

Al final de cuentas habían quedado que no podían besarse frente a ron aún.

Por otro lado en las clases de cocina mágica un grupo de chicas estaban ahí emocionadas, entre ellas estaban lavander, pansy y romilda, ellas convencieron a todas las demás de hacer la poción de amortentia y agregarla a la comida, como la comida siempre al terminar de hacerla se las dan entonces se las pueden dar a quienes quieren, todo el rumor llegó hasta las de tercer año que como todas las demás a escondidas tenían su opción de amortentia.

-Esto va a funcionar, ténganlo por seguro y no se lo van a esperar –dijo romilda con emoción a todas las chicas del salón- solo hay que esperar a que la maestra se descuide para poner la poción en la comida.

-Solo recuerden que tenemos que tener cuidado a que los chicos si la tomen –dijo pansy con una gran sonrisa malvada.

-Al fin tendré de nuevo a mi ronnie –dijo lavander dando de saltos- y esta de hermione va a estar de llorona al ver esto, pero es nuestro destino estar juntos

-Bien clase ya vamos a comenzar, hoy haremos sopa –empezó a decir la maestra de cocina una mujer chaparra y regordeta con ojos marrones y pelo chino opaco por su edad.

Al estar por terminar la poción todas se miraron y en silencio asintieron, la maestra estaba de espaldas a todo el grupo y en un instante pusieron la poción en las ollas y las revolvieron., por un momento la sopa se puso color nacarando pero volvió a su color original y olía delicioso.

-Listo solo dejamos reposar por un rato, ya se pueden ir a su siguiente clase –dijo la maestra con una sonrisa sin saber lo que había pasado.

-¿qué? –dijo pancy asustada y frunciendo el ceño- ¿no nos vamos a llevar la sopa?.

-No señorita Pancy, esta vez faltaron varios elfos para hacer la comida y entonces decidí que hoy les ayudaríamos porque están enfermos así que la sopa será mezclada en la cocina para servirla en el gran comedor, no se preocupe todos los grados han ayudado haciendo la misma sopa.

Las caras de todas se pusieron blancas del susto ahora no sabían que iba a pasar y ¡se iba a servir a todo hogwarts!

-Sin más váyanse –dijo la maestra y con su varita hizo desaparecer las hoyas que llegaron a la cocina.

Todas salieron del lugar despavoridas.

-Ahora que hacemos –dijo una chica con miedo a las tres que habían ideado todo eso.

-Nada... –dijo lavander con un poco de miedo- hay que hacer que tomen la sopa y esperemos a que surta efecto.

-ninguna palabra a nadie de esto o les irá mal –dijo pancy con ojos fulminantes.

Como dijeron, nadie dijo nada en todo el día, la hora de la cena ya estaba muy cerca y muchas mujeres estaban hechas un manojo de miedo, esperaban que apsara lo peor.

La hora de la cena era en un rato y ciertos hermanos weasley estaban en uno de sus pasadizos.

-¿listo hermano? –dijo uno de los hermanos weasley con un gran frasco.

-Listo –dijo con toda la seguridad- esto va a ser infalible, o bueno eso esperemos, por eso la vamos a probar.

- la pregunta es en donde –dijo el otro pensativo como su hermano hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea-¡fred ya sé donde!, en la cena podemos ir a la cocina a echarlo a la comida.

La sonrisa de los chicos se hizo grande como la de un gato que iba a hacer una travesura.

-¡es perfecto! –dijo George al instante se fueron del lugar por otro pasadizo hasta que llegaron a una puerta, al abrirla y no ver a nadie pasaron, estaban en la cocina, muchos platos estaban ahí.

-¿en cual?

-Ese mira la gran olla de sopa! –dijo apuntando uno de ellos.

-Perfecto, vamos –dijo uno de de ellos y vieron la gran olla que estaba lista para servirse para todo hogwarts.

Vertieron la gran botella dando una que otra carcajada y al final la revolvieron.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar a ver si la nueva poción de amor hace efecto –dijo fred sonriendo.

-Según esto va a hacer que quieras estar con la persona que es tu alma gemela y no separarte de ella –dijo riendo George-supongo que les haremos un gran favor a todos.

-si ya es hora –dijo fred.

Se fueron del lugar sonriendo y desparecieron en un instante.

La hora de la cena se había anunciado y todos estaban en su respectiva mesa.

-Tengo mucha hambre –dijo ron entrando al gran comedor.

-Comadreja tu siempre tienes hambre –dijo malfoy junto a ellos.

-Cállate hurón –dijo ron.

Desde la guerra malfoy se había hecho amigos de ellos ya que lo salvaron, al principio fue un poco difícil para todos, Harry fue el primero y hermione, los demás fueron tiempo después, pero ahora todos se llevaban bien, aunque algunas cosas no pueden cambiar.

-Nos vemos luego malfoy –dijo hermione riendo y se fueron a su mesa.

-Hoy parece que los nargles se están riendo mucho –dijo luna a ellos tan tranquila como siempre- creo que saben de una travesura.

-Si luna como sea –dijo ron

-Luna esos nargles no –fue detenida por Harry

-Bueno, espero que no nos hagan nada.

Luna se fue a su mesa y ellos a la suya.

-¿por qué me detuviste? –dijo hermione viéndolo un poco molesta.

-No importa que luna esté así no tiene nada de malo que existan esas cosas –dijo Harry sin mucha importancia.

-Creo que Harry tiene razón –dijo ron, hermione lo miró mal y prefirió ver lo que hacían dean y seamus.

Ya que todos estaban la mesa de pronto se llenó con suculentas comidas, todos los alumnos lo miraban con regocijo.

-Que delicioso huele la sopa –dijo hermione sintiendo atracción por ella.

-Opino lo mismo –dijo ginny.

Lavander y todas las demás como también los hermanos weasley olvidaron por un momento su travesura al oler ese esquicito aroma. Todos los de tercero a séptimo agarraron sopa, los maestros y los de primero a segundo no.

-Que rico, huele a menta, un poco a madera, especias y libro nuevo –dijo hermione a todos los de ahí.

-¿qué?, claro que no –dijo ginny mirándola confundida- huele delicioso, huele a canela, a nuevo y a madera de escoba, me encanta ese olor.

-Claro que no huele a girasol, a bosque y a misterio –dijo ron con una sonrisa.

- que extraño yo huelo algo distinto –dijo Harry mirándolos.

-Mmmm... –hermione solo los miró algo extrañada.

-¡Qué más da, vamos a comer! –dijo ron.

Todos comieron, la sopa estaba deliciosa y lo mejor es que lo sabía.

Todos se comieron la sopa y poco comieron de lo demás.

-Yo siento un poco de calor chicos –dijo hermione, en sus ojos se notaba algo distinto que antes no había, brillaban raro- quiero buscar algo en la biblioteca.

-Qué raro, yo también siento que hay mucho calor –dijo ron tratando de separar su camisa del cuello.

**Espero que les halla gustado!, y por favor no dejen de comentar que a cualquier escritor le gusta que comenten sus historias!**


	2. calor

**Calor**

Harry estaba en una habitación algo oscura más que con una chimenea que apenas y alumbraba, no sabía que hacía ahí y miraba a todos lados para saber qué es lo que sucedía, solo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego, por detrás suyo unas delgadas manos le abrazaron por el pecho suavemente haciéndolo saltar de un momento a otro.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada –dijo la voz de una mujer en su oído de manera sensual y ronca- solo déjate llevar Harry, te deseo, no sabes cuánto quería esto.

-¿Ginny? –no le respondió solo empezó a jugar con su oreja haciendo pasar hormigueo por todo el cuerpo de Harry- ¿quién eres?

La mujer no respondió, se dispuso a darle besos húmedos besos húmedos por todo el lóbulo hasta la nuca, Harry se estaba dejando llevar por esta agradable sensación que le hacía prender fuego dentro del él.

Hasta que la mujer se dio la vuelta y estaba frente a él, no podía verle la cara, pero sentía que la conocía, sin esperar más la besó al principio con amor y ternura pero el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, la chica quería dominar, ser la que pone el paso pero él no iba a dejarse el también imponía su paso hasta ganarle ganándose un gruñido de ella; pasión, deseo y lujuria es lo que sentían, Harry paso su lengua por el labio inferior de la chica que la abrió gustosa.

-Harry –dijo la mujer en un gemido.

-Harry –dijo la voz más ronca.

-¡harry! –dijo ¿ron?

Harry se separó de ella y vio a ron frente a el, su cara en un dos por tres se puso pálida como la de un fantasma.

-Harry despierta –dijo ron a un lado de su cama.

Harry al instante se sentó de golpe respirando agitadamente, estaba en su habitación y por lo visto era solo un sueño al principio agradable pero al ver a su amigo fue toda una pesadilla.

-Ron, me acabas de dar el más grande de los sustos –dijo mirándolo con ojos malos.

-Bueno perdón, pero es que no puedo dormir –dijo ron ,mas como un gruñido.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Harry agitándose la mano entre la cara para poder despertarse.

-No sé, siento mucho calor, estoy muy agitado, no puedo estar quieto, quiero, quiero salir, me siento en una jaula –dijo ron moviéndose de un lado a otro- ¡mirarme!, solo ando en calzoncillos.

- Si, yo también tengo calor –dijo Harry dándose cuenta que estaba sudando así que se quitó la camisa para quedar solo con el pantalón, pero no le ayudaba, sabía que ron estaba hable y hable pero no le puso mucho caso, pensaba más en ese sueño tan grandioso que tuvo.

-Creo que todos estamos así –dijo neville levantándose de su cama estaba sin camisa como los demás.

Dean y seamus también estaban despiertos pero en su cama como Harry, ron parecía un león enjaulado muy estresado.

-Creo que hay que dormir, pero apaguemos el fuego –dijo apagando el calentador frente a él con su varita.

Los demás intentaron dormir como él y con mucho trabajo lo lograron.

Para suerte o desgracia de Harry, ya que no sabía cómo tomarlo volvió a soñar con aquella chica haciendo lo mismo que en el otro sueño solo que mas subido de tono, ahora él era quien le daba besos por todo el cuello y hombro hasta que se despertó.

-"quién será esa mujer" –se dijo levantándose todo sudoroso, sin más, se fue a dar una ducha fría para poder tener su mente tranquila- ¿será ginny? No ella no es así.

Se fue a la sala común, ya había personas ahí, muchos quejándose del calor y ni siquiera el fuego estaba prendido, otros se miraban a los ojos tenían un brillo raro en sus ojos y se querían acercar pero al mismo tiempo tenían miedo.

No veía a ninguno de sus amigos así que se fue a los pasillos para quitar de su mente a aquella mujer que la estaba volviendo loco. Salió y no se creyó ver lo que miraba, los maestros estaban de un lado a otro agitados.

-Sirius ¿qué pasa? –dijo Harry viendo a su padrino pasar.

-¡harry!, hola Harry –dijo el con gusto mientras lo abrazaba pero luego lo agarró de los hombros su rostro era de felicidad pero también preocupación- ¿no te sientes raro?

-¿Qué?, no, digo raro en que –dijo Harry confundido por la mirada seria de sirius- ¿qué está pasando?

-Oh nada, solo que tenemos unas cosas que hacer pero nada malo –dijo el sin ponerle importancia- dime que no has estado con ginny ahorita.

-No, no la he visto ¿por qué? –dijo Harry sospechando de lo que quería su padrino que puso cara de aliviado para consternación de Harry.

-No, nada solo quería saber, pero ¿no sientes algo? Algo que no sea normal –dijo él con cuidado, Harry se sentía en un interrogatorio.

-Eh... solo quizá calor –dijo Harry mirando a todos lados mientras se desabrochaba los primeros dos botones de su camisa.

-Mmm bueno –dijo sirius pensando un poco- bueno me tengo que ir luego hablamos ¡adios!

-Espera sirius –dijo Harry pero el otro ya se había ido, esto era bien confuso según Harry- ¿qué tenía que ver que tuviese calor con todo esto?

Caminó por un rato por los pasillos hasta que se detuvo en su lugar, parecía que le habían echado un petrificus totales, pero en realidad es que se congeló al ver frente a él a una pareja de enamorados abrazándose fuertemente mientras se daban un caliente beso en medio del pasillo, no se veía donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro de lo junto que estaban y pequeños quejidos salían de sus bocas.

-"¿¡pero qué demonios está pasando?! "–dijo Harry al verlos, estaban tan ensimismados que no de daban cuenta de la gente a su alrededor, ni si quiera con ginny se había atrevido hacer algo así, siempre fueron pequeños besos.

-¡ustedes ahí! –dijo una voz fuerte sobre saltando no solo a la pareja sino a Harry y otros que miraban igual que el sorprendidos, era la profesora mcgonagall que de sus ojos echaba chispas- ¡dejen de estar haciendo eso en el pasillo si no quieren que les baje puntos menos de sus casas!

-¿qué? –dijo la mujer asustada viendo al hombre frente a él consternada e indignada- ¡pero que estoy haciendo!? ¡Henrry que me has hecho sabes que tengo pareja! –la chica estaba furiosa.

Todos los demás no entendían lo que pasaba, primero lo besaba como si fuera el fin del mundo y luego habla como si la hubiese obligado el otro chico y ella fuera la blanca mariposa inocente.

-¿qué?, pero yo no hice nada, no sé qué me pasa –dijo el chico asustada- profesora no nos quite puntos por favor.

Los dos chicos al mirarse a los ojos de nuevo vió ese brillo en los ojos extraño, se acercaban uno a otro y al tocarse dejaron escapar un leve gemido sin comprender.

Todos ahí se sonrojaron hasta la profesora que los miraba con vergüenza de que hicieran eso frente a todos y por dios ¡un gemido por solo tocarse la mano! Eso sí que no era normal.

-Otro caso igual, ¡ustedes dos no los quiero ver juntos! –dijo mcgonagall preocupada – se me van inmediatamente a sus casas hasta la hora del desayuno.

Todos se esfumaron e hicieron lo que les decía la maestra, Harry se fue por otro pasillo pero veía lo mismo, personas que se miraban de la misma manera, otros besándose, otros regañados por maestros y unos queriendo estar juntos pero al mismo tiempo no.

-¿qué está pasando aquí? –se dijo a si mismo Harry.

-Harry –dijo una mujer de pelo amarillos caminando hacia el- mira la gente está muy amorosa hoy ¿no crees?, falta todavía faltan seis días para san Valentín.

-Pero esto no es normal, los maestros parece que están alterados y me preguntaron si me sentía algo raro–dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor.

-Sí, igual a mi –dijo luna pensativa- solo les dije que tenía calor... por eso ando descalza otra vez, por ahí sale mucho calor entonces así me refresco, tu también deberías hacerlo, quizá te calme un poco.

-No gracias luna... ¿calor tu también? –preguntó mirándola.

-Sí anoche no pudimos dormir mucho mis amigas y yo – dijo ella mirándolo- es extraño, quizá es la temporada o la comida debe haber sido alguien muy travieso.

-¿la comida? –preguntó Harry pero luna se encogió de hombros.

-Potter, lovegood, no estarán haciendo algo sospechoso verdad –dijo snape apareciendo de una esquina con ojos serios al verlos juntos- no querrá que les quite 50 puntos a sus casas.

-No profesor –dijo Harry viéndolo un poco sonrojado, que pensaran que el y luna tenían algo le hizo sonrojar, la veía como una gran amiga.

-No, solo hablábamos de que tenemos calor y lo raro que se comportan todos –dijo luna muy tranquila frente al profesor de pociones que los miraba desconfiado.

Desde que descubrió la verdad Harry le tenía más respeto al maestro y ya no lo odiaba pero frente a todos seguía siendo muy serio.

-Profesor, si no le dijéramos la verdad ahora estaríamos besándonos pero no, solo hablamos además Harry esta con ginny –dijo luna otra vez, ella nunca le había temido a Snape y siempre pensó que era alguien no comprendido.

Snape miró a Harry que no hacía nada raro y por un momento mostro un atisbo de interés que pronto se fue.

-Bien, mas les vale o si no les quitaré 100 a cada uno –dijo y se fue.

-Qué extraño –dijo Harry viéndolo irse.

-Será mejor que vallamos a desayunar antes de que piensen cosas de nosotros–dijo luna y ambos se fueron, trataban de ignorar a las personas que se estaban besando y algunos gritos de personas reclamando a otras su infidelidad.

-"que incómodo" –se dijo Harry queriendo desaparecer cada vez que se encontraban con personas así.

Al entrar al gran comedor y ver su mesa sintió un cosquilleo dentro de él, el calor dentro suyo aumento y su estómago se hizo pequeño, todos en el comedor estaban en silencio un poco incómodos esperando a que se empezara a comer. Harry caminó a su mesa y no podía levantar su mirada del plato para ver a las chicas porque sentía como su cuerpo se empezaba a encender por raro que suene.

-Hola chicos, ¿por qué tan callados? –Preguntó ron al llegar a su lugar a un lado de Harry- ¿qué han visto un muerto?

-No sé, pero todo el lugar está muy silencioso y las personas están muy raras hoy, ¿vieron el pasillo? –dijo ginny viendo a los cuatro.

-Sí, muchos enamorados, hermione, ¿qué haces leyendo ahora en la comida?, es la hora del desayuno, vamos déjalo hay que comer –dijo ron mirándola con el ceño al verla metida en un grueso libro.

Hermione sorprendida lo mira, tenía cara de que no se esperara esa acción al verlo, por unos momentos vio fijamente a ron y frunció el ceño, ron se sentía extraño y hasta incómodo que lo viese así.

-Bueno, es que estoy leyendo algo que me pareció interesante solamente –carraspeo.

-¿a ti que te pasa ginny? Estas toda roja –dijo ron al ver a su hermana- ¿es por el calor?.

Ginny de pronto se puso roja como su cabello y se calló como todos los demás había visto algo en la puerta que la dejó helada y bajó la cabeza sin decir nada.

-¿pero qué mosca les pico? –dijo ron frunciendo el ceño, tenía hambre y no había comida en la mesa eso era raro- tengo hambre.

De pronto aparecieron todos los maestros y se sentaron en sus lugares viendo a sus alumnos con caras serias esperando alguna reacción rara de ellos. La comida apareció y esperaron.

-Por favor cuando terminen de comer, quiero que se esperen un momento –dijo dumbledor esperando un rato.

Sin más todos empezaron a comer y encantados todavía había sopa de la de ayer y con ansias la comían.

-¿no quieres un poco de sopa hermione? Esta buenísima–le preguntó ron.

-yo no creo que sea bueno... –empezó a decir hermione con desconfianza hacia la sopa, pero se detuvieron sus pensamientos y se le olvidó lo que quería decir al ver los ojos de Harry que se posaron en los de ella, sintieron como una corriente eléctrica pasó por las columnas de ambos y un cosquilleo en él estómago, ella desvió rápido su mirada y sin pensar agarró una cantidad grande de sopa como los demás.

Al terminar todos estaban más acalorados que antes y hermione metida de nuevo en el libro sin mirar al frente.

Todos en silencio, extraño en el comedor.

-Hoy –empezó a decir el profesor dumbledor habló y todos lo miraron a los ojos- hemos visto de muchos alumnos extraños comportamientos y que son indebidos debo recalcar –los miró a todos y a cada uno si eso era posible- muchos alumnos han declarado que tienen mucho calor y al parecer ha pasado algo entre ellos, hemos hablado los profesores y al parecer han lanzado una poción de amor o algo parecido –todos se quedaron en silencio- pero solo de tercero a séptimo, aún no sabemos porque va a ciertas personas que no eran su pareja para los que tenían pareja y otras que si tienen pareja hacen reacciones impropias para el colegio y también para los que no tienen pareja, pero una cosa tenemos clara, anoche, el primer caso donde no diré nombres hicieron cierta unión íntima entre ellos dos y se descubrió que al unirse se realiza un conjuro muy viejo, no diré su nombre- son muy pequeños e inmaduros para manejar ese hechizo- en donde una persona y otras realizan una acción de amor intima terminan casados desde el alma que es un hechizo irrompible y solo surte efecto cuando son almas gemelas y desde anoche han aparecido cinco casos mas así que por favor traten en lo más profundo de ustedes no hacerlo, hasta encontrar un antídoto y a los culpables, no sabemos cuándo termina el efecto, hemos decidido que por mientras se den estos casos madam pomfrey les dará a las mujeres un hechizo de protección para no quedar embarazadas –las mujeres se sonrojaron- lo siento pero no queremos mujeres embarazadas tan jóvenes y no habrán clases por seguridad hasta nuevo aviso.

Era lo único bueno, todos se miraron con extrañas miradas queriendo saber qué es lo que había ocasionado todo esto y claro ver a las personas con las que querían estar pero se negaban y los culpables se miraban con miedo, no sabían que habían hecho.

-¿casarse?, ¡qué locura! –dijo ron mirando a sus amigos que ninguno decía nada.


End file.
